Quand Le Coeur Parle
by Little-Katsu
Summary: DBSK, YAOI. Un amour caché et un amour qui est partagé entre trois personnes. Rien de plus beau pour les membres de DBSK.
1. Souvenirs

_Séance de dédicaces avec les fans. Alignés derrière une table longue. Enfin, assez pour les cinq membres de DBSK, ces derniers signaient des autographes avec un sourire de plaqué au visage. C'est tour à tour que les fans venaient faire signer posters, albums, photos et autres divers bouts de papiers et objets à Xiah, Max, U-Know, Hero et Micky qui se trouvaient à être assis dans cet ordre. Chacun était très content de se retrouver devants leurs fans. Il fallait dire que chanter était probablement toute leur vie et qu'ils se faisaient donc un véritable plaisir de pouvoir rencontrer les personnes qui pouvaient maintenir ce rêve grâce à leurs encouragements et à tout ce que ces personnes pouvait leur offrir. Cependant, malgré leur air satisfait de leur vie et tout ce qui allait avec, il y avait dans leur cœur des secrets bien cachés. Des secrets qu'ils ne diraient certainement à personne. Enfin, pas pour le moment. Et surtout pas à tout ces paparazzis qui ne demandaient que des détails croustillants sur leurs histoires de cœurs afin d'en faire leur gagne-pain quitte à inventer quoi que ce soit et à déformer les propos des chanteurs. Cependant, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient dévoiler ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond de leur être._

_Sans se faire remarquer par les jeunes femmes qui étaient trop occupés à glousser ou à regarder leurs pieds avec une gêne plus qu'apparente, Xiah jeta un tout simple et surtuot un tout timide regard à côté de lui, s'adressant à celui qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, c'est-à-dire Max. Ce dernier, toujours avec un sourire du genre « made in Colgate » de plaqué sur le visage, signait avec enthousiasme une photo qui le représentait pour une jeune fille devant lui qui gloussait comme c'en était pas possible._

_Le plus jeune du groupe, lorsqu'il eut terminé de faire son autographe à la jeune fille et après l'avoir remercié gentiment d'être fan de DBSK et de les encourager sentit alors un regard de posé sur lui. Par contre, ce n'était pas un regard auquel il pouvait s'attendre, c'est-à-dire un regard qui devait provenir de plusieurs des filles de la foule qui s'étendaient dans une file interminable devant leur table. En fait, c'était plutôt un petit regard tendre et timide qu'il ressentait et qui ne venait pas de là où il devait croire. Il tourna alors la tête d'abord en direction des trois autres membres de DBSK, mais aucun d'entre eux ne le regardait vraiment. C'est pourquoi il tourna ensuite la tête vers la place à côté de lui et qui était occupé par Xiah._

_Il eut raison de croire que c'était lui qui le regardait, car il croisa bientôt le regard du jeune joueur de soccer. Il fut d'abord quelque peu étonné, laissant sa surprise se voir sur son visage. Puis, il souria tendrement à son ami, bien qu'une lueur d'interrogation habitait tout de même encore son esprit. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas entendu pour ne pas se regarder de cette manière alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Pas qu'il aimait pas ça, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que l'on les surprenne…_

_Eh oui, Xiah et Max s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments quelques jours plus tôt, alors que tout le monde ignorait même qu'ils formaient maintenant un petit couple. Même les autres membres du groupe n'en avaient aucune idée. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils se doutaient quelque peu de quelque chose en particulier étant donné que les deux jeunes n'étaient pas tout à fait toujours très discret dans leurs petites attentions, bien qu'ils faisaient tout de même de leur mieux pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans des situations embarrassantes. Ils s'étaient avoué leur amour de manière peu conventionnel il fallait l'avouer, mais ils avaient tout de même réussit à passer par-dessus leur gêne pour tout se dire comme ils auraient dû le faire il y avait de cela longtemps déjà._

**-°-****Flash Back****-°-**

_Tout les cinq, ils étaient là dans leur appartement qu'ils partageaient à trois étant donné que c'était certainement plus pratique pour leur travail. Pendant que Hero s'affairait aux fourneaux pour leur faire un souper décent étant donné que c'était certainement le seul à avoir un très grand talent de ce niveau en compagnie de U-Know qui discutait avec lui tout simplement en le regardant faire, les autres étaient tout simplement en train de regarder la télé. Ou plutôt, Micky changeait de poste à tout les trois secondes en disant « c'est nul » à chaque fois que la chaîne ne semblait présenter rien de très intéressant, tandis que Max et Xiah était chacun assis dans un fauteuil côte à côte à se demander si Micky allait finir par s'arrêter sur un poste ou si il allait continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se tanne._

_Puis, ne supportant pas vraiment le silence qui s'imposait entre le petit trio, bien que Micky ne manquait jamais de lancer un petit « il y a vraiment que des trucs nuls à soir » ou un « je commence à désespérer vraiment… », Max finit par prendre la parole en s'adressant à la personne à laquelle il avait plus de chances d'avoir une réponse. Surtout que c'était à ce dernier qu'il devait avouer certaines choses. C'était peut-être l'occasion idéale. Il devait donc saisir sa chance._

« Xiah? » _appela le plus jeune du groupe, les yeux rivés au sol._

« Oui? » _répondit l'interpellé en se retournant vers le jeune, quelque peu surpris de l'air gêné que ce dernier abordait et surtout intrigué par ce que voulais lui dire le jeune._

« Je peux te parler un instant seul à seul? » _demanda Max en relevant la tête vers Xiah._

« Bien entendu. » _acquiesça son vis-à-vis en lui accordant un large sourire innocent._

_Xiah se leva alors de son fauteuil, tout comme l'avait fait Max en réponse à la réponse que venait de lui dire le jeune homme. C'est donc après avoir avertit les autres qu'ils allaient prendre un peu l'air pendant un petit moment qu'ils sortirent tout les deux de l'appartement dans lequel les DBSK logeaient juste après avoir prit la peine de s'amener une veste pour ne pas geler à l'extérieur étant donné que le soir était toujours quelque peu frisquet. Bien entendu en tant que « mère » du groupe, Hero avait bien sur pas oublié de leur dire de ne pas rester trop longtemps dehors pour ne pas attraper froid et que le repas serait bientôt prêt. _

_Comme si il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus logique pour une petite conversation en tête à tête, Max eut la géniale idée d'amener son « ami » sur le toit de l'immeuble. Quoi de plus naturel, non? Enfin bref, le jeune fan de soccer suivit volontiers Max comme de rien était. Disons que ce ne serait peut-être pas la première fois qu'il monterait sur le toit avec des membres du groupe même si ce n'était probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois-ci que les fois où il y était allé avec les autres._

_Une fois rendue, le vent froid et mordant les frappa, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la maison. Et puis, c'était tout de même un peu rafraîchissant après avoir été enfermés dans l'appartement avec la chaleur qui y régnait. Xiah réajusta tout simplement son foulard sur son visage, enfouissant son nez déjà quelque peu rougi dans le tissu. Puis, il releva les yeux vers Max qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, assis sur le petit muret qui séparait le vide au rebord du toit. Xiah lui souria alors avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui pour attendre les révélations de son ami qui l'avait ainsi convoqué pour discuter de quelque chose qu'ignorait le jeune homme._

« C'est beau, non? »

« Mmmh? »

« Les étoiles, » _précisa Xiah en pointant tout simplement le ciel qui était complètement étoilés._

« Oui, bien sûr, » _approuva Max avec un petit sourire._

« Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais de pouvoir aller en attraper une ou tout bonnement d'en devenir une. Je voulais briller de mille feux et illuminé les soirées de tout le monde, » _raconta le jeune homme en fixant le ciel avec un petit regard rêveur de gamin, un petit sourire en coin._ « Au final, j'en suis devenu une même si ce n'est qu'une étoile de célébrité. Mais j'aurais tout de même bien aimé pouvoir être l'étoile de quelqu'un et briller pour cette personne. »

_Max haussa alors les sourcils en entendant le petit récit de Xiah sur ces rêves d'enfant qui semblaient tout de même être encore ses rêves étant donné le regard pétillant qu'il abordait. Cependant, à la dernière phrase de ce dernier, il eut un petit sourire. Si seulement il savait… Si seulement il savait qu'il brillait bien pour quelqu'un et que cette personne se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Qu'il faisait des journées de Max un vrai bonheur tout simplement par son attitude qui était des plus innocentes et qui avait su ravir le cœur du plus jeune._

« Xiah, j'ai à te parler, » _annonça finalement Max avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux._

« Je sais, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, » _s'amusa Xiah en tournant la tête vers Max._

_Sans laisser le temps à Max de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, le jeune fanatique de soccer se releva et se planta devant Max qui lui servit alors un petit regard rempli de la plus totale incompréhension et du plus grand étonnement devant les agissements du jeune chanteur. Il put alors voir un Xiah de très proche, pendant que ce dernier l'inspectait comme si il cherchait un peu ce que son ami cherchait tant à lui dire sans vraiment oser le lui dire justement. Il fallait dire que le comportement de Max attisait totalement la curiosité débordante du jeune chanteur. Il ne pouvait donc pas rester là trop longtemps à attendre d'avoir un éclaircissement._

_L'innocent prit alors une petite mine de réflexion en se tenant le menton entre ses doigts. Il approcha alors un peu plus son visage vers celui de Max qui était totalement sous l'incompréhension. Le fait que Xiah soit si proche de lui et que le souffle chaud de ce dernier, bien que quelque peu retenu par le foulard qui était enroulé autour du bas de son visage, fit légèrement frissonner le jeune homme._

« Mmm… »

« Xi… Xiah? »

_L'interpellé resta cependant stoïque face à toute l'interrogation qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son homologue. Il continuait de l'observer de haut en bas. Enfin, autant que sa proximité avec le jeune pouvait le lui permettre étant donné que c'était à peine si son regard pouvait descendre jusqu'au niveau des clavicules du jeune._

_Par contre, voyant que le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour lui répondre ou quoi que ce soit, comme par réflexe, Max recula un peu étant donné qu'il savait très bien que si il ne bougeait pas, il ne pourrait probablement pas résister à l'envie de capturer les lèvres de cet être qui lui donnait tant d'envie malgré son innocence des plus flagrantes. Cependant, il sembla qu'il avait quelque peu oublié qu'il se trouvait sur le bord du muret qui le séparait du vide. Enfin, séparait avant, car cela ne prit pas de temps avant que la plus jeune ne bascule par en arrière._

« Wouahh! »

_Xiah__ qui était quelque peu prit par surprise eut cependant la bonne réaction et tendit rapidement le bras pour attraper la manche du plus jeune. Ayant fait beaucoup de sport et se tenant donc très bien en forme, il réussit à ne pas le laisser tomber sous le choc du poids qui, bien que Max n'était pas du genre très lourd, était tout de même considérant le fait qu'il le tenait dans le vide avec pour seul appuie le rebord du muret. La manche du jeune lui glissa pourtant dans ses mains qui étaient rapidement devenues moites dû au stresse que l'on lui imposait présentement, mais il ne tarda pas à attraper la main de Max qui la lui serra fortement._

« Max! Tiens bon. »

« J'essaie aussi. Ne me lâche pas, ok? »

« Bien sûr que non. Comment je pourrais laisser tomber la personne que j'aime, » _déclara tout innocemment Xiah sans même se soucier de l'effet que cette déclaration pouvait avoir._

_Sur le coup, Max resta surpris et sa main se desserra un petit moment dans celle de Xiah, mais celui-ci eut tôt fait de le ramener un peu à la réalité en resserrant sa poigne sur la main du jeune. En voyant son « ami » forcer pour essayer de le ramener sur le toit sans qu'il n'aille se fracasser contre le sol qui se situation à quelques étages en dessous de lui, cela ne fit que doubler sa détermination pour se ramener sur le toit. À l'aide de ses jambes, il se remonta non sans difficulté et surtout avec l'aide, qui était évidement la bienvenue, de la part de Xiah._

_Quelques instants plus tard et le plus jeune bascula finalement sur le toit en renversant par le fait même Xiah qui avait tant forcé. Essayant chacun de reprendre leur souffle, Max étendu de tout son long sur le corps de son homologue, il avait son nez de niché dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, encore un peu sous le choc du fait qu'il aurait très bien put se retrouver écrasé contre le sol par terre en train de se vider de son sang. Image peu agréable à avoir en tête._

_C'est à ce moment que Max se souvint des paroles de son homologue. Il releva alors la tête vers ce dernier qui se redressait un peu sur ses coudes en le questionnant du regard pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Max eut alors un petit sourire en voyant cet air qui pourrait très bien faire craquer le cœur de pierre de n'importe quel insensible de la terre. Puis, posant sa main sur le torse de son aîné, il approcha alors son visage de celui de Xiah et embrassa tout doucement et surtout de manière plus que timide le jeune homme qui se prêta volontiers au baiser._

_Rien de tel pour se réchauffer un tant soit peu dans une nuit si froide que celle-ci que de rester coller à l'être aimé et de partager un moment si unique avec cette dernière. C'était justement ce qu'expérimentait les deux jeunes chanteurs de DBSK. Chacun partageant sa passion et son amour dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. _

« Et si on rentrait? » _proposa alors Xiah dès que le baiser fut rompu à cause de manque de souffle._

« Oui, » _lâcha Max dans un petit murmure avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Xiah alors qu'ils retournaient à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer un peu, bien qu'ils auraient bien eut d'autres manières de se réchauffer tout les deux._

**-°-****Fin Du Flash Back****-°-**

« Max? »

_L'interpellé secoua alors brièvement de la tête pour le sortir de ses souvenirs qui avait fait qu'il avait un petit sourire béat de collé au visage, ce qui devait tout de même lui donner un certain air idiot, surtout que personne ne pouvait vraiment se douter de ce qui pouvait passer par la tête du jeune homme. Il tourna alors son regard dans la direction de la personne qui l'avait interpellé, c'est-à-dire Xiah qui lui souriait tout simplement, se doutant peut-être un peu de ce à quoi il avait été en train de réfléchir quelques instants plus tôt._

« Tu étais dans la lune? » _supposa Xiah avec une touche d'amusement dans la voix._

« Perdu dans mes souvenirs, oui. »_ approuva Max avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire : signer des autographes._

_Car personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans les dessous. Car personne ne pouvait se douter du lien qui pouvait unir les deux jeunes. Car il en avait envie même si il y avait toujours des risques qu'il se fasse pincer. Max laissa tout simplement sa main, qui avait été toujours cachée sous la table, dans celle de Xiah qui la serra tendrement tandis qu'il faisait comme si de rien était en parlant tout simplement et en riant avec les fans qui se trouvaient devant lui. Sans laisser rien paraître et sans que personne ne sache que leur sourire était dû au fait qu'ils pouvaient se sentir l'un contre l'autre par le biais de l'union de leur main, ils continuèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de monde, à signer des autographes aux jeunes femmes qui fantasmaient tout bonnement sur leurs idoles, sans pouvoir voir le fait que leur cœur était déjà prit._


	2. Cruelle Révélation

« C'est fini, les gars. » _annonca le manager des DBSK quand le temps de la séance de dédicaces prit finalement fin._

_Bien entendu, il restait encore des fans qui, pleurant d'un trop plein d'émotions devant les portes de l'établissement dans l'espoir de voir ou toucher leurs idoles, mais la séance était tout de même terminé pour les cinq chanteurs exténués d'une journée très bien remplie. Celle-ci s'achevant dès maintenant avec la fin des dédicaces qui avait duré plus d'une heure et qui aurait très certainement pu durer encore plus de temps avec le nombre de fans qui se trouvaient devant les portes de l'édifice. Quoique c'était tout de même quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour cinq chanteurs célèbres de Corée. À grande célébrité, grandes responsabilités._

« Enfin! » _s'exclama alors Xiah en se levant, s'étirant les bras qui craquaient un peu._

« Déjà tanné de la célébrité? » _se moqua U-Know en se levant à son tour de sur sa chaise._

« M'ennuyer avec la célébrité? Ça, jamais » _souria le jeune homme_.

« C'est pas facile tout les jours, simplement » _commenta Hero, comprenant ce que Xiah pouvait ressentir_. « Mais ça fait toujours du bien de se savoir aimé. »

« Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche » _répondit alors Xiah en faisant un petit clin d'œil complice à l'adresse d'Hero._

_Ledit Hero se contenta de lui faire un simple petit sourire en réponse avant de mettre sa veste et de se diriger vers le manager qui les attendait un peu plus loin en réglant quelques petites choses avec les gardes du corps pour leur sortie. Les fans, bien que gentil, n'étaient pas toujours très faciles à gérer surtout quand on avait cinq artistes complètement fatigués même si ils n'en laissaient rien paraître, habitués à faire bonne figure devant leur publique._

_De son côté, U-know suivait du regard son aîné pendant un bon moment avant de finalement lui emboîter le pas, tout de suite suivit des trois autres, Micky quelques pas en arrière et Max et Xiah qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'empêcher de se chuchoter quelques confidences. Déjà que ces deux tourtereaux se gardaient bien de se tenir la main en publique par peur de la réaction de leurs amis et aussi celles des fans, il fallait bien qu'ils compensent avec une petite consolation. Leur complicité n'était certes pas une chose nouvelle, alors il était facile de faire passer cela pour des échanges amicaux, contrairement à s'ils s'embrassaient devant les autres._

_Après un petit moment d'attente, le manager se retourna alors vers eux avec son habituelle mine sérieuse, en regardant chacun d'eux. C'en était même parfois à se demander si il pouvait sourire franchement. C'était comme si ses traits restaient figés dans leur position sévère. Mais les cinq hommes savaient pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un signe de son professionnalisme._

« Tout est prêt pour votre sortie. Venez. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les cinq jeunes hommes suivirent les pas de leur manager qui avait tourné les talons en se dirigeant vers les portes de l'établissement où on entendait déjà très bien les cris des fans qui voyaient leurs idoles sortir finalement. Ils pouvaient difficilement voir un mini-van un peu plus loin au bout de l'allée qui les attendait étant donné que les fans tentaient tous de défaire la barrière de gardes du corps pour pouvoir être plus proche quand les membres de DBSK seraient sortis enfin. La traversé de cette masse humaine ne s'annonçait pas très facile, mais il fallait bien ce qu'il fallait et ce n'était pas comme si c'était une nouveauté pour les jeunes hommes._

_Une fois les portes poussées, les cris fusèrent de partout à en donner le mal de crâne. Des sourires « made in Colgate » s'affichèrent sur les visages des cinq stars qui prirent tout de même la peine de signer encore quelques autographes aux personnes qui leur tendait des bouts de papiers en masse, tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer vers le mini-van qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, à leur adresse. Les fans brandissaient banderoles et pancartes de toute sorte de grandeur et de couleur où on pouvait souvent lire des choses dans le genre « Marie-moi! » qui était tout à fait commun. Parfois on pouvait aussi voir des chandails avec la figure de l'un des cinq chanteurs en gros. Ce qui était cependant certain qui ne manquait pas c'était les décolletés et les tonnes de maquillage sur le visage des jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient là peut-être dans l'espoir de séduire l'un d'entre eux._

_Des bouts de vêtements arrachés et quelques autographes plus tard et les cinq jeunes se trouvaient serrés dans l'arrière du van. Le manager avait prit place sur le côté passager, à côté du conducteur attitré. Sur le premier banc à l'arrière se trouvait assis côte à côte U-know et Micky, tandis que le banc juste en arrière était occupé par Hero et le dernier banc par Xiah et Max qui avaient trouvé le moyen d'entrer en premier dans le van pour s'accaparer ce banc à eux seuls._

_Discrètement, n'entendant même pas les petits murmures et rires de ses deux amis en arrière de lui, Hero jetait de petits coups d'œil aux deux autres qui se trouvaient juste en face de lui. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur d'ailleurs quand il vit les deux jeunes se parler en rigolant, tandis que lui-même était seul dans son banc. La mine joyeuse de Micky n'arrangeait pas les choses d'ailleurs et, pour ainsi dire, cela ne faisait que les aggraver. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir être à la place de U-know et parler avec Micky en rigolant comme ça, mais il devait se résoudre à être seul dans sur son siège, délaissé un peu des autres._

_Son attention toute tournée vers le brun, il ne remarquait même pas les brefs regards soucieux que lui lançait de temps en temps U-know. Tanné de ne rien faire comme ça et de se faire, au contraire, du mal à regarder les autres, Hero prit son Ipod de dans ses poches et le vissa à ses oreilles avant de se caller dans le banc, remontant ses jambes contre son torse alors que son regard se perdait dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui de part la fenêtre._

**-°-**

« U-know, tu m'écoute? »

« Hein? Ah, heu, désolé » _s'excusa U-know en se retournant vers Micky_. « Tu peux répéter? »

_Micky resta cependant pendant un petit moment comme ça à dévisager U-know. Ce dernier agissait bizarrement et semblait distrait depuis un bon moment. Micky se retourna alors un peu, cherchant du regard ce qui accaparait l'attention du jeune homme, suivant son regard, et finit par remarquer que U-know jetait de brefs regards à Hero qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte plus qu'il le fallait. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, le regardant faire pendant un petit moment avant de finalement reprendre la parole pour répéter ce qu'il avait dit pendant que l'autre ne l'écoutait pas._

« Je te demandais si ça te dirais de regarder un film avec moi ce soir » _reprit Micky en regardant avec suspicion son ami._ « Max et Xiah ont dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose de prévu et Hero semble pas avoir le moral. »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr » _répondit ce dernier avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux._ « C'est quoi le film que tu veux voir? »

**-°-**

_Le reste du trajet s'était passé dans la même ambiance qui n'était très certainement pas la même d'un part et d'autre du mini van. Le manager qui parlait de l'horaire de transport avec le conducteur qui l'écoutait attentivement tout en les conduisant à la maison que se partageaient les quatre protagonistes. U-know qui écoutait distraitement ce que Micky disait, ce dernier faisant la conversation presque tout seul, tandis que son ami s'inquiétait pour le jeune chanteur solitaire. Hero qui regardait de par delà la fenêtre avec un petit air déprimé de collé sur le visage, ne portant plus la moindre petite attention sur ce qui l'entourait vraiment. Les deux petits derniers qui semblaient bien s'amuser à l'arrière, étant libre de se donner quelques petits baisers en feignant de se parler à l'oreille et se chuchotant quelques petits mots doux imperceptibles pour leurs compagnons. _

« Vous êtes arrivés à destination » _annonça le manager à ses protégés quand la voiture s'arrêta pile devant la petite maison._

_En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les cinq chanteurs descendirent du mini van et, après avoir fait un petit signe d'au revoir et prit conscience de l'horaire de la journée du lendemain avec le manager qui leur annonça qu'ils n'auraient qu'une séance de photo en fin d'après-midi, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de leur maison commune. Chacun était relativement content de pouvoir finalement prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer._

_Comme par habitude, chacun d'entre eux se séparèrent dans la maison pour vaquer à une tâche qui leur était propre. Et comme de fait, les deux amoureux prirent la même direction à savoir celle de leur chambre. De leur côté, Micky était allé chercher dans leur bibliothèque de films celui qu'il projetait de regarder en compagnie de U-know, Hero allait à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu, alors que U-know se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine. Un de ses endroits favoris de la maison._

« Cette journée m'a ouvert l'appétit » _commenta U-know qui avait déjà le nez fourré dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent._

« Alors c'est toi qui fait le repas? » _répliqua Xiah avec un nouvel intérêt pour ce que faisait leur leader, s'arrêtant dans sa petite marche avec Max, alors que ce dernier continuait son chemin._

« Si tu veux manger, fais-toi quelque chose toi-même. » _se plaignit le chanteur_. « C'est pas moi qui va te servir de bonne. »

« Mais U-knoooow. Si tu fais à manger, autant être généreux, non? Ça va rien te coûter... »

« Sauf du temps et des efforts. Si t'es pas capable d'en faire, appelle le traiteur. »

« Mais c'est pas aussi bon que ce que tu prépare habituellement » _lâcha Xiah en jouant le jeu du lèche-botte._

_Son homologue se tourna vers lui, relevant la tête de l'armoire après avoir quitté le réfrigérateur, pour lui lancer un regard sceptique. Il lui disait jamais ce genre de chose, alors c'était très certainement louche. Et tout particulièrement trop pour qu'il le croit sur parole. Il connaissait très bien cette méthode de faire pour pouvoir avoir ce que l'on voulait sans trop d'effort en faisant pitié. Cela ne marcherait pas avec lui. Il n'était tout de même pas leur esclave juste parce qu'il était le leader et devait logiquement s'occuper d'eux._

_Il allait d'ailleurs signaler cela, ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut très rapidement coupé dans son élan par Hero qui venait à peine de sortir des toilettes, s'en venant maintenant vers la cuisine, et qui avait entendu toutes les paroles qui s'étaient échangées :_

« Si tu veux, Xiah, je peux préparer le souper. » _proposa-t-il sur un ton dégagé._ « J'ai pas beaucoup de chose à faire maintenant et ça me distrairait certainement. »

« Youpi! »

« À moins que tu n'ai pas confiance en mes talents culinaires, » _se moqua gentiment Hero en esquissant un faible sourire._

« Je sais que tu cuisine bien, Hero, » _souria Xiah en lui offrant un large sourire avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre son amant._

_Le plus âge eut un petit sourire en voyant son ami gambader joyeusement dans les escaliers et manquer de se planter à trop s'exciter. Il se tourna pour franchir les derniers pas qui le séparaient de la cuisine. Entrant dans celle-ci, il n'accorda pas vraiment de regard à U-know. Il ne remarqua donc pas que celui-ci avait, depuis qu'il était intervenu dans sa petite conversation avec Xiah, toujours eut le regard rivé sur lui. Il passa alors devant lui pour prendre la place qu'il avait quitté, soit devant le réfrigérateur qu'il ouvrit. Il farfouilla pendant un instant afin de tirer tous les ingrédients qui lui étaient nécessaire pour la recette de barbecue coréen qu'il s'était mis en tête de concocter pour le groupe._

_Quand il se releva, il posa finalement son regard vers le leader qui le regardait faire depuis un bon moment déjà. Même si la tête n'était pas trop à aborder une mine trop joyeuse ou même à rire avec son ami qui lui était plus proche en âge que les autres, il esquissa tout de même un petit sourire comme il semblait si bien les faire cette journée-là. L'espace d'un instant, son regard se posa sur la porte de l'armoire que le brun tenait entre ses doigts sans l'avoir lâché depuis qu'il l'avait ouverte._

« Tu peux laisser tomber, je vais faire le souper. »

« Ah... heu, oui. » _finit par dire U-know en reprenant consistance_. « Tu as besoin d'aide? »

« Non, merci. Je vais me débrouiller. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je cuisinais pour nous tous. »

« Dans ce cas, d'accord. Mais si t'as besoin d'aide, tu me le dis, je suis là. »

_Pour toute réponse, Hero hocha affirmativement de la tête en faisant un sourire qui paru réellement plus sincère que tout les autres qu'il avait fait. Ravi, le leader lui rendit joyeusement son sourire avant de finalement faire le contour du comptoir bar afin d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des quelques bancs qui se retrouvaient de l'autre côté. Appuyant sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, il regarda son aîné faire la cuisine tranquillement avec une petite allure pensive._

**-°-**

_Dès que Hero avait annonçé l'heure du repas, Xiah avait bien entendu été un des premiers à se trouver assis à la table de la salle à manger, impatient de remplir son ventre d'affamé. Hero eut un sourire bienveillant en le voyant agir et finit d'apporter divers plats sur la table, aidé de par U-know qui avait insisté une fois de plus pour lui prêter main forte, tandis que les trois autres s'asseyaient tranquillement à leur place habituelle. Ils attendirent bien entendu que les deux autres eurent prit leur place avant de finalement entamer le repas avec appétit, pour certain non caché. Bien sûr, ils ne se firent pas prier pour complimenter une fois de plus Hero pour ses qualités de cuisinier. Micky fit aussi gentiment remarqué qu'il aurait fait une bonne épouse s'il aurait été une fille. Ce commentaire eut tôt fait de faire apparaître quelques tâches rosées sur les joues du chanteur qui s'était alors concentré sur son repas._

_Le repas s'était passé avec l'animation habituelle. Sans que les autres ne s'en soient aperçus, Max avait fait du pied à son amoureux qui se trouvait assis en face de lui. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs dû bien se contrôler pour ne pas sortir de table tout de suite et d'amener Max avec lui à l'étage pour continuer ce qu'il lui faisait. Heureusement pour lui, la nourriture eut raison de lui et il se résigna à endurer en silence, bien que c'était loin d'être désagréable. La conversation de la table avait été principalement animée par U-know et Micky même si les autres intervenaient régulièrement. _

_Bientôt, le souper tira à sa fin. Max et Xiah s'esquivèrent habillement à l'étage en prétextant d'un besoin de repos, tandis que Micky et U-know étaient allés se mettre devant la télé. Bien entendu, le jeune leader avait demandé à aider son ami pour ranger la vaisselle et la laver avec lui, mais Hero avait insisté pour le faire seul. C'est donc, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au brun, que U-know était sorti de la pièce avec son ami qui avait préparé la salle et le film quelques heures plus tôt dans la soirée. Avant même d'aller se mettre en place, Micky prit la peine de fermer la lumière de la pièce pour que ce soit plus agréable pour regarder le film. Ils s'installèrent alors sur le divan, côte à côte, avant que le plus jeune des deux n'attrape la télécommande qui trônait devant eux afin de démarrer le film._

_Plusieurs minutes étaient passées déjà. C'était à peine si l'action avait commencé. C'est à ce moment que Hero avait décidé de débarquer dans la pièce. En fait, trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait dans le film, aucun des deux spectateurs du films ne firent réellement attention à l'entrée de leur aîné. Pour tout dire, ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ce qui était tout le contraire d'Hero qui les regarda longuement tout les deux, ensembles. Son cœur se tordit alors quelque peu dans son estomac en les voyant ainsi, passant un bon moment ensemble comme ça, alors que lui était isolé. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de se risquer :_

« U-Know... est-ce que je peux te parler un instant? » _demanda simplement Hero._

_Le principal concerné fut légèrement surpris par la demande de son homologue, mais hocha faiblement de la tête avant de suivre le brun jusque dans la chambre où ce dernier se dirigeait, tandis que Micky, tout aussi surpris, arrêtait le film pour attendre le retour de U-Know. Ne sachant pas ce que lui voulait son ami, il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment savoir comment il devait réagir et si il devait être inquiet, heureux ou triste. Il s'assit tout de même sur le lit qui se trouvait là, étant apparemment celui justement d'Hero, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole._

_L'autre en question était justement debout devant U-know et faisait les cents pas. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer et comment dire ce qu'il avait à faire part avec son ami. Par réflexe, il se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieur, signe d'anxiété, alors qu'il se passait régulièrement une main dans les cheveux comme si cela pouvait vraiment l'aider à remettre ses idées en place, bien que cela ne changeait rien vraiment à sa situation. Il était toujours dans une position très délicate et sa petite demande était toujours aussi embarrassante à faire._

_Il finit cependant par se stopper, maintenant dos au chanteur. Restant immobile comme ça pendant un bon moment, il se retourna enfin vers le jeune homme qui restait dans l'incompréhension depuis quelques instants déjà. U-know lui jeta un petit regard interrogateur, ce qui le força alors à finalement dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur._

« Est-ce que tu pourrais... enfin... est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas... trop coller Micky...? »

« Je peux me permettre de te demander pourquoi tu me demande ça? » _se risqua alors U-know, quelque peu craintif, même si il doutait de la réponse._

« Je... » _commença l'aîné, ne sachant pas trop si il faisait bien de se confesser._ « C'est parce que... Enfin... C'est que... j'aime Micky... »

_Les craintes du jeune chanteur à qui on venait de confier un lourd secret se virent confirmées par les paroles de son amour secret. Il crut que son cœur avait manqué un battement, mais non. Dès qu'il le sentit de nouveau, c'était comme si chaque battement était si fort qu'il laissait une petite fissure s'y créer. Comme si maintenant juste le fait de vivre, que son cœur bouge encore dans sa poitrine contracté par la douleur, lui était horriblement pénible._

_U-Know resta sans voix pendant un long moment. Tandis que Hero gardait le visage obstinément tourné vers le sol auquel il venait tout juste de trouver un détail qui éveillait un soudain intérêt ou quelque chose de différent. Son cerveau fini néanmoins à fonctionner de nouveau en lui redonnant son habilité à penser. Rapidement, il analysa la situation. Lui, était amoureux de son aîné, mais il venait de découvrir que ce même aîné nourrissait un amour pour Micky, son ami. C'était une horrible vérité qui s'offrait à lui et qui le faisait souffrir. Il avait peine à savoir comment réagir. Mais, soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Pas une idée très nette, il en était conscient, mais c'était la seule issue qu'il pouvait voir._

« Si j'accepte ta proposition de ne pas trop tourner autour de Micky, qu'est-ce que je vais avoir en échange? »

« Heiin…? » _se contenta de répondre Hero, confu par les propos de son ami, en relevant brusquement la tête vers ce dernier_.


	3. L'entente

« Mais de quoi tu parle...? » _fit Hero, peu certain d'avoir bien entendu ce que son ami lui avait dit_.

« Principe d'équivalence : si tu veux que je ne m'approche plus de Micky, il faut que tu me contente avec autre chose, » _répondit simplement U-Know._

_Hero sembla pourtant tout de même encore dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, laissant son regard dériver vers le sol, tandis qu'il tentait de prendre un temps pour réfléchir et tout mettre en place dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à assimiler les informations qu'il lui parvenait. Faire quelque chose en échange? Il se demandait bien en quoi cela devait consister. Et puis, surtout, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi U-know en était venu à vouloir quelque chose en échange. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait comprit et qu'il aurait accepté ou même refusé, au pire, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé devoir faire quelque chose en échange de son accord._

_Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers U-know, son regard exprimait toujours son incompréhension face à la situation. Même en cherchant ce qu'il voulait en échange, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Cela devrait être le jeune homme qui lui dise._

« Désolé, Hero, mais c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça... » _pensa U-know en gardant son regard sur le jeune chanteur qui n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre la parole pour dire quoi que ce soit._

_Aucun des deux ne put pousser plus loin leurs pensées, car Hero revint tout de suite en apportant avec lui les commandes qu'il posa devant chacun des membres du groupe. Il vint ensuite s'installer à sa place, devant Micky et U-know et commença à manger, non sans avoi encore une fois jeté un regard à Micky qui ne le remarqua cependant pas, occupé à manger._

**-°-** **Flash Back** **-°-**

_Les DBSK étaient tranquillement assis dans un café peu connu et donc où ils risquaient le moins de se faire reconnaître vu que le nombre de clients n'était pas énorme. Max et Xiah étaient simplement en train de discuter ensemble à voix basse à un bout de la table, tandis que Micky et U-know était de l'autre bord. Hero, lui, était allé passer leurs commandes au comptoir, s'étant proposé pour le faire au lieu qu'ils aient tous à y aller._

_Le plus âgé, accoudé au comptoir et attendant que les commandes soient prêtes, jeta un petit regard derrière lui en direction de Micky et donc par défaut aussi de U-know, puis retourna tout de suite son regard vers l'avant quand il croisa le regard du jeune chanteur, faisant fi de ne rien avoir fait._

« C'est peut-être une question bizarre à poser, » _commenca Micky_, « mais tu n'as pas l'impression que... qu'Hero semble souvent porter son attention sur moi? Ok, c'est peut-être nombrilisme comme paroles, mais j'ai cette impression. »

_Le leader déglutit en entendant ces paroles. Il avait bel et bien remarqué le comportement étrange de leur aîné vis-à-vis Micky, mais il pensait être le seul à l'avoir noté vu que sa propre attention était totalement rivée sur l'aîné du groupe. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit un temps avant de répondre._

« Tu crois... qu'il pourrait peut-être, enfin tu vois? »

« Être amoureux de moi? » _visa juste Micky en observant toujours Hero_. « Je sais pas, peut-être. »

_À ce moment précis, le coeur du chanteur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant. Et si c'était vrai? Et si Hero aimait Micky? Mais le pire, ce serait si ce dernier retournait ses sentiments. En soit, c'aurait dû être une chose formidable étant donné que rien n'était plus beau qu'un amour réciproque, mais c'était justement pour cette raison que U-know ne pouvait être emballé à l'idée que les deux jeunes chanteurs aient des sentiments réciproques._

« Et toi... Tu l'aimes? » _osa demander U-know bien qu'il eut peur de la réponse._

_Micky haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de secouer rapidement la tête en signe de négation. Son geste un peu trop brusque lui fit craindre qu'il s'était lui-même trahis en montrant que ce n'était pas d'Hero qu'il était amoureux, mais bien de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui._

_Cependant, U-know ne sembla pas le voir comme ça. En fait, il était plus soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas de rival pour l'amour d'Hero pour faire vraiment attention à ce genre de petits détails._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

« Je... » _commença Hero_. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange...? »

_Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait très exactement, mais il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner son amour pour Micky. Il préférait donc savoir ce que le leader voulait en échange et s'il pouvait faire en sorte que U-know ne lui fasse pas trop compétition, il allait tout faire pour que ce soit possible. Enfin, tout était un bien grand mot._

« Tu vas jouer le rôle de substitut. Vu que je ne peux pas avoir **ce** genre de faveur avec Micky étant donné que tu m'en empêches, alors c'est toi qui vas prendre sa place. »

« Mais je peux pas! » _s'exclama brusquement Hero, choqué de ce que lui demandait U-know._

_Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il savait trop bien qu'Hero n'allait pas pouvoir maintenir ce point de vue bien longtemps, pas pour ce qu'il voulait. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui faisait un peu plus mal encore au leader qui aurait aimé que cette dévotion lui soit accorder à lui et non à Micky. Il ne pouvait cependant pas espérer plus que ce simple marché cruel qui le dégoûtait lui-même._

_Comme de fait, le plus âgé baissa la tête, indiquant déjà qu'il était résolu à accepter le marché que lui proposait U-know._

« D'accord... je le ferai.... »

_Le leader aborda un air satisfait qui n'était pas totalement sincère et que le plus vieux ne vit pas, la tête toujours inclinée. Il était certes content de pouvoir enfin se rapprocher plus d'Hero, mais la manière de le faire qu'il empruntait le répugnait. Il ne s'était jamais vu en train de faire un coup bas de ce genre, mais il n'avait pas pu passer à côté de cette occasion qui ne pourrait pas se représenter une nouvelle fois à lui._

« Embrasse-moi. »

_Le jeune soumis leva la tête vers son homologue avec un regard douloureux qui brisa le coeur de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne reprit cependant sa demande. De toute manière, il n'aurait pu le faire, car Hero s'était déjà levé et avait posé ses lèvres contre celles du jeune chanteur, obéissant docilement à la demande du leader._

_Le goût de ce baiser n'était pas aussi agréable que l'aurait voulu U-know, car il ressentait la soumission désagréable d'Hero. Il choisit tout de même de ne pas trop y faire attention, pas par cruauté, mais simplement pour ne pas reculer devant ce qu'il faisait. Tout comme Hero se sacrifiait pour son amour pour Micky, U-know se sacrifiait pour son amour pour Hero. Il espérait que ce dernier se rende compte de tout l'amour qu'il portait pour lui et qu'il laisse ainsi tomber son amour pour Micky._

_U-know passa alors sa main derrière la nuque du plus âgé d'un geste doux qui fit tout de même tressaillir Hero. Se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel il mettait Hero avec sa demande, il se sépara à contre-coeur du jeune homme, détachant ses lèvres des siennes et enlevant sa main de sa nuque._

« On va retourner dans le salon pour regarder le film, sinon **il** va se poser des questions, » _intervint U-know._

_L'aîné hocha de la tête silencieusement et suivit dans le même silence de mort U-know qui quittait déjà la pièce pour rejoindre Micky dans le salon. Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et alla retrouver les deux autres chanteurs._

_En entendant la porte de la chambre d'Hero s'ouvrir, Micky qui attendait depuis un bon moment le retour de U-know se retourna sur le sofa sur lequel il avait élu domicile et vit les deux jeunes hommes sortir l'un à la suite de l'autre._

_Les regardant alternativement, il remarqua que Hero ne semblait pas vraiment être au mieux de sa forme, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'intriguer, mais vu qu'il était en compagnie de U-know, ses craintes disparurent bien vite de son esprit, tandis qu'il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être passé quelque chose de grave entre ces deux-là. Il les suivit alors du regard, tandis que U-know venait s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, fin prêt pour écouter le film que lui avait proposé le chanteur dans le mini van._

« Tu peux t'installer ici » _fit U-know à l'adresse d'Hero en tapotant légèrement le divan entre ses jambes._

_L'interpellé jeta un bref petit regard à Micky en biais avant de docilement venir se caler entre les jambes de U-know comme ce dernier le lui avait proposé, ou plutôt demandé. Celui-ci, ravit de voir l'être aimé collé contre lui et de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur sur son corps, referma doucement ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme en le serrant légèrement plus contre son torse tandis qu'il s'installait pour qu'ils soient tout deux confortablement assis._

_Micky les regarda un moment avec un air dubitatif tandis qu'Hero fixait l'écran de la télévision pour éviter de regarder Micky, puis celui-ci se décida à remettre le film en route non sans leur lancer un dernier regard de côté._

_Durant tout le film, Hero avait fixé l'écran d'un regard vide, se demandant encore s'il avait bien fait d'accepter l'entente du jeune chanteur alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement redoubler ses efforts pour se rapprocher de Micky. U-know, lui, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'état de son aîné et regrettait amèrement d'avoir proposé ce marché qui était de bien mauvais goût maintenant qu'il y repensait encore. _

_Puis, pour sa part, Micky s'inquiétait tout simplement pour deux choses : il s'inquiétait du soudain changement d'état d'Hero après sa discussion avec U-know dans la chambre et il s'inquiétait du soudain rapprochement des deux jeunes hommes. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si les deux choses avaient un rapport ensemble ou si c'était une simple coïncidence étrange._

_Lorsque le film prit fin, Micky se leva pour aller rallumer les lumières qui aveuglèrent l'espace d'un moment les trois jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient dans le salon avant qu'ils ne s'habituent à la soudaine clartée._

« On ferait mieux d'aller dormir, maintenant, » _leur signala Micky._ « Il en faudrait pas commencer à accumuler de la fatigue. »

_Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes encore quelques secondes avant de monter à l'étage pour regagner sa chambre et se reposer vu qu'il ne pourrait apparement pas passer le reste de la soirée seul avec U-know comme il l'avait espéré, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hero vu que l'humeur de ce dernier ne semblait pas la meilleure_.

_Les deux jeunes hommes en questions restèrent un moment assis sur le divan, Hero ne sachant pas comment réagir et U-know profitant de ce moment seul avec Hero et durant lequel il pouvait être proche de lui autant qu'il le voulait._

« On devrait vraiment aller se coucher..., » _signala Hero d'une petite voix._

_Le leader aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec l'aîné collé contre lui, mais il ne voulut refuser à celui-ci soit droit d'aller dormir et se reposer de cette soirée qui avait dû être riche en émotions, bien que celles-ci n'étaient principalement pas toutes agréables pour Hero. En fait, c'était tout le contraire d'agréable, pour tout dire._

_U-know relâcha alors sa taille, ce qui permit à Hero de se lever. Le leader en fit alors tout autant et suivit Hero jusqu'en haut, là où se trouvaient les chambres. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux devant la chambre de l'aîné qui se trouvait avant celle de l'autre chanteur. Puis, Hero, ne sachant plus trop comment agir avec U-know, resta en place avec la main sur la poignée de la porte. _

_Le plus jeune le regarda un moment d'un regard douloureux de le voir comme ça. Puis, bien qu'il se doutait que ce n'était pas cela qu'Hero attendait pour se sentir tellement mieux, U-know se risqua tout de même à venir poser un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de murmurer contre celles-ci avec une sincérité déstabilisante :_

« Je t'aime. »

_Hero se figea d'un coup en entendant ces paroles. Il releva vivement le visage vers son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier s'était déjà retourné et marchait vers sa propre chambre. Il le regarda alors faire, sa bouche ne produisant aucun son. Son regard suivit ses moindres geste jusqu'à temps que U-know disparaisse dans sa chambre qui se referma derrière lui._

_Puis, il se dit que ce devait être encore quelque chose qui faisait partie de l'entente. Il baissa alors son regard vers sa main qui était posée sur le bouton de la porte. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes encore avant de finalement pénètrer dans sa chambre où il se réfugia en se glissant dans son lit après avoir enfilé son pyjama et dans lequel il se blottit pour tenter d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé._


End file.
